


Канарейка

by Kursnic



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, глубокий римминг, нон-кон, причинение удовольствия и нанесение оргазма, связывание, слешные штампы всех мастей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Линк попадает в плен к Ноям и... ну, вы понимаете. /шутка о том, что Фиддлер положил на Линка глаз//еще одна шутка про нашли общий язык/. . .Вы пейринг видели? а жанр? на всякий случай скажу еще раз, что это кинковый нон-кон Линка длинным языком с глазами.
Написано по мотивам этих артов: https://pp.vk.me/c630125/v630125466/44dcc/4pWJ9cimuAY.jpghttps://pp.vk.me/c630125/v630125466/44dd4/Tb7izfaqelg.jpg





	

Линк дернул веревки и скрипнул зубами — не от боли, хотя кожа на запястьях горела огнем — от обиды. Словно подхваченные ураганом осколки, метались мысли, наполненные недостойной жалостью к себе. Он через столькое прошел, побывал на пороге смерти и вернулся из-за него — зачем? Чтобы закончить все вот так? Сломанной куклой в руках безбожников? Нои своих пленников не отпускают, это всем известно.   
Что с ним сделают? Превратят в Акуму? Будут пытать, пока не выведают все секреты Центра? (Которых он почти не знал, но кому есть до этого дело?) Или просто и безыскусно замучают до смерти, срывая на нем злость за провалившуюся попытку схватить Четырнадцатого? Линк знал о жестокости Ноев, но испытывать ее на себе не тянуло.  
В голову пришла мысль откусить себе язык. Без сомнения, это поможет ему сохранить хоть часть своих секретов. Но, если он станет бесполезен, как источник информации, это не освободит его от мучительной смерти.   
Зато, вероятно, спасет чью-то жизнь.   
Возможно, это будет жизнь Аллена Уолкера.  
— Ты задумал что-то гадкое, — задумчиво произнесла Роад Камелот, Мечта Ноя. Несмотря на обличие юной девушки — одна из самых старых, опасных и жестоких Ноев. Хотя в этой семейке ублюдков жестокость — вроде как семейная черта.  
— А ну прекрати! — Роад Камелот нахмурилась, на ее хорошеньком личике проступило нечто пугающее, будто все прожитые годы отразились в глазах чудовищным безразличием к людской жизни. — Или ты не понимаешь, что мы и так злы на тебя?  
Линк слабо улыбнулся. Он был почти горд собой в это мгновение. Продержись его защита чудь дольше — и Нои остались бы ни с чем. О, они пребывали бы в ярости. А так — у них в руках остался утешительный приз.  
В грудь уткнулось холодное острие зонтика.  
— Что ты делаешь, Леро?  
Никто не обратил внимания на скрипучий голос голема.  
— Ты такой глупый и высокомерный, — холодно произнесла Роад Камелот, — думаешь, ты нужен нам живым?  
— С вашего позволения, леди, я уверен в этом.  
Роад коротко размахнулась и с неожиданной для такой хрупкой девушки силой ударила. Жало зонтика разорвало плащ и водолазку, грудь резануло болью совсем рядом со свежим шрамом, о происхождении которого Линк даже не помнил.  
— Зачем так грубо, Роад? — раздался неподалеку томный голос.  
Та надулась.  
— Он задумал какую-то пакость. Наверное, хочет откусить язык, чтобы не рассказывать нам про Аллена.  
Рядом с ней появился тот самый Ной, что поймал Линка. Высокий, гораздо выше него, с отвратительным нашпигованным глазами языком и жутким ртом в животе. Сейчас тот был скрыт одеждой, но Линку казалось, что он может различить движения огромных губ под белой тканью.  
— Я смогу разговорить его гораздо быстрее, ты же знаешь. Так что не печалься, — улыбнулся Ной и Линка передернуло: он будто бы увидел мелькнувший во рту глаз.  
— Фиддлер, ты прелесть! — Роад повисла на собеседнике, а Линк пытался вспомнить, что же он о нем знает. Какие-то особые способности Ноя? Если этот долговязый владеет умением вроде сыворотки правды, ему придется туго. Лучше не откладывать на потом и предпринять сейчас то немногое, что он еще был способен сделать.  
— Предоставь его мне. А тебя звал Шерилл. наверное, соскучился по своей милой дочурке, — с явной иронией в голове произнес Фиддлер.  
Роад еще разок чмокнула его в подставленную щеку и убежала.  
Когда немигающий взгляд желтых глаз обратился к нему, Линк понял, что нужно действовать быстро. Он трусливо закрыл глаза, высунул язык и изо всех сил сжал челюсти. Если повезет, он захлебнется кровью раньше, чем начнется пытка.  
— Э, нет, так не пойдет, — голос Фиддлера был на удивление спокоен.  
В ту же секунду сильные пальцы стиснули подбородок Линка и, нажали на основание челюсти. Из груди вырвался короткий стон боли, зубы непроизвольно разомкнулись.   
— Не стоит так делать, — мягко произнес Фиддлер, проведя кончиком языка — своего жуткого, мерзкого языка — по тонким губам. — Я всего лишь поиграюсь с тобой немного.  
В рот Линка проникли чужие пальцы. Он уже не пытался сжать челюсти — ему отлично дали понять, что этот его козырь раскрыт, ему не дадут умереть так легко. Он чувствовал каждое движение, ощущал, как подушечки погладили язык, ощупали десны и двинулись дальше, в горло. Тошнота подкатила резко, сжала гортань, а потом отпустила — и по новой. Скользкие от слюны пальцы толкнулись вглубь и остановились. Линк чувствовал, как ладонь Фиддлера упирается в щеку, вынуждая открыть рот пошире.  
— Не сопротивляйся, иначе будет больно, — доверительно произнес Фиддлер, обжигая горячим дыханием ухо, и сел на его бедра, придавив к холодной каменной плитке тяжестью живого тела. — А будешь хорошим мальчиком — тебе даже понравится.  
Линк не сопротивлялся. Он с облегчением вдохнул, когда пальцы исчезли. Даже позволил себе слизнуть с губ ниточку слюны. А потом Фиддлер наклонился к его лицу. От близости глазастого языка Линка передернуло, он рванулся и тут же ахнул от боли в запястьях. Коса давно растрепалась пшеничные пряди лезли в лицо. Ной осторожно отвел их за уши, а потом схватил Линка за волосы и повернул лицом к себе.   
— Ничего, — обнадежил Фиддлер, — скоро нам это не понадобится.  
И приник к его губам.  
Хотелось зажмуриться, но почему-то Линк не смог закрыть глаза. Он чувствовал, как в его рот проникает нечто отвратительное. Сам язык был теплым и влажным, он извивался, прокладывая себе путь все дальше, толкался в щеки и зубы, терся о небо. А потом он наполнил рот целиком, дошел до горла и Линк почувствовал, что не может больше держаться. Он дернулся, попытался отбрыкнуться ногам, отвернуть в сторону голову, но Фиддлер крепко держал его. Влажные от слюны пальцы холодили щеку.   
Линк замычал, принялся выгибаться, но Фиддлер как будто не замечал этого, прикрыв яркую желтизну взгляда тяжелыми веками и все дальше проникая в его горло языком. Глаза на нем вращались, Линк чувствовал это — щеками, небом, даже гортанью он ощущал их нетерпеливое движение.   
Он задыхался. Времени прошло не так уж много, но страх сжигал оставшийся в легких кислород так быстро, что грудину сжимало от невозможности вдохнуть.  
Глазные яблоки внутри вращались все быстрее, тошнота накатывала волнами, в глазах начало рябить от черных точек. Линк забился сильнее, чувствуя, что сознание покидает его, и обмяк.  
— Умница, — раздалось рядом, — тебя следует поощрить.  
Язык выскользнул изо рта и Линк судорожно вздохнул. На подбородок упала нитка слюны. Черные точки перед глазами смешались с белыми, в ушах шумело, а горло саднило так, будто в него запихали моток колючей проволоки.  
Фиддлер со смутно различимой улыбкой вновь наклонился к нему и опять протолкнул в рот свой язык. На этот раз неглубоко, лишь для того, чтобы сымитировать издевательское подобие поцелуя.  
Линк прислушался к себе. Выдавать секреты Ватикана не тянуло. Рассказывать о том, куда направился Четырнадцатый — к счастью, Линк понятия не имел, куда, — не хотелось. Так в чем же был сакральный смысл этой процедуры?  
Из размышлений Линка вырвал треск ткани. С него, не церемонясь, снимали одежду.  
— Ты думаешь, что можешь быть полезен нам, — с кошачьей улыбкой сказал Фиддлер, стягивая с него жалкие обноски, в которые превратились брюки и разорванную Роад водолазку, — Но на самом деле это мы будем полезны тебе.  
Когда крепкие смуглые ладони развели в сторону его колени, Линка бросило в дрожь. Он считал, что сможет выдержать что угодно. Любые мучения и пытки — его готовили к этому с детства. Но то, что делал этот Ной, было гораздо унизительней.  
— Не бойся, — язык скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра и Линка передернуло, — я награжу тебя.  
Ловкие пальцы скользнули по ноге, схватили бедро и дернули на себя. Линк взвыл. Он почти лежал на полу, но связанные руки не давали его плечам коснуться земли. Веревки врезались в расцарапанные запястья, Линк повис на них безвольной марионеткой.  
Ной хмыкнул — его, похоже, не трогали подобные мелочи.  
— Ты же сможешь исцелить их потом. Используешь своего голема и все дела, — с язвительной ухмылкой произнес Ной.  
Не было смысла объяснять ему, что Атууда не может исцелить носителя, потому что сам питается его жизненной силой. Да и какое это сейчас имело значение?  
Ладони Ноя мяли бедра и ягодицы Линка, поднимая в нем волну глупого и неуместного смущения. Нашел время! Его лапают, как портовую девку, а потом наверняка убьют. Какое, к чету, смущение? Чужие пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, надавили на вход. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды кто-то коснется его, служителя Церкви, столь неподобающим образом. Линк вздрогнул и с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться. До чего же унизительно!   
— Нет, так не пойдет, — Фиддлер выглядел разочарованным, — слишком тугой.  
Линк напрягся: надеяться на то, что его оставят в покое, смысла не было. Что делать? Просить пощады? Умолять? Обещать?  
— З-зачем? — сквозь зубы произнес Линк. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что его бьет мелкая дрожь. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Фиддлер широко улыбнулся и вывалил язык. Глаза на нем будто все одновременно уставились на Линка. Они все были желтыми. Они моргали своими слизкими розовыми веками и время от времени начинали вращаться вокруг своей оси. Фиддлер приподнял таз Линка, сжав ягодицы в ладонях, и с наслаждением провел языком от копчика до вялого члена, обильно смачивая кожу слюной.  
— Это награда. Моя и твоя, — произнес он так, будто это и без того было очевидно. — А теперь наслаждайся.  
Язык снова прошелся по промежности, толкнулся в анус и начал пробивать себе дорогу внутрь, грубо растягивая мышцы. Линк до скрипа сжал зубы, стараясь задавить рвущиеся из пульсирующего болью горла всхлипы. Он выгнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, но чужие руки держали крепко, а упорный и невероятно сильный язык все извивался, мало-помалу проталкиваясь в напряженное тело. Линк прочувствовал, как в него скользнуло нечто округлое — глаз, очевидно. Потом вместе с плотью языка вошел еще один и еще. Ощущение наполненности распирало изнутри, угрожая разорвать его на части. Все новые глаза проникали вглубь, беспощадно прокладывая себе путь через истерзанное тело. Линк вскрикнул, думая, что не выдержит больше, но тут произошло ужасное: непрерывно извивающийся внутри язык вдруг дернулся и Линк ощутил резкий укол удовольствия.   
А потом Фиддлер принялся вытаскивать. Линк едва не сорвался в скулеж: он чувствовал, как каждое из часто посаженных на уродливом куске плоти Ноя глазное яблоко задевает его там, заставляет изгибаться и всхлипывать от беспомощности и — самое ужасное — наслаждаться происходящим.  
— Я вижу, ты начинаешь входить во вкус, — грязно улыбнулся Ной.  
— Прошу, хватит, — прошептал Линк. — Проявите уважение...  
— Ты поздновато заговорил об уважении, мой милый трофей — хмыкнул в ответ Фиддлер и вновь толкнулся в него языком.  
На этот раз больно не было. Линк ощутил лишь затапливающее ум удовольствие и ужасное отвращение. Он пытался вырваться, но тело стало слабым и непослушным, так что сопротивление скорее выглядело как заигрывание, и это приводило его почти в отчаяние. Язык с хлюпаньем входил в него и выходил, оставляя на коже между бедер постыдную влагу. Линк чувствовал, как плоть трепещет внутри него, как старательно мерзкий язык гладит стенки, а особенно — то самое кошмарно чувствительное место, от прикосновений к которому хотелось кончить, закатив глаза.  
Фиддлер даже не прикасался к члену Линка, но тот все равно был налит и лежал на животе, пачкая кожу капельками вытекающей смазки. Яйца поджимались, иногда язык прикасался к ним как бы вскользь, не прекращая штурмовать раскрасневшийся вход.  
Пальцы Фиддлера крепко сжимали ягодицы, широко разводя их в стороны, выставляя на обозрение промежность. Линк подумал, что синяков не избежать, но это самая малая из его проблем. Он получал мерзкое, унизительное, но такое вязкое удовольствие от движение огромного языка в своем заднем проходе, что даже кричать и звать на помощь — которая, конечно же, не придет — казалось кощунством. Линк открыл было рот, чтобы зашептать молитву, но из горла вырвался задушенный стон блаженства. Его собственное тело изменило его, а господь наверняка отвернулся от такого грязного грешника.   
Линк вцепился в удерживающие его веревки, выгнул поясницу и приподнялся, сам не понимая, почему он это делает — навстречу извивающемуся языку. Тот вошел с хлюпаньем, Горячее дыхание вздыбило волоски на мошонке. Линк помнил, какой длинный язык был у Фиддлера. неужели он весь — целиком — поместился внутри него?  
Будто в ответ на его мысли Фиддлер фыркнул и припал к анусу губами. Язык втянулся внутрь, полностью освобождая пульсирующее нутро и Линку вдруг стало ужасно пусто. Из него как будто изъяли нечто жизненно важное. Под ложечкой засосало. Настойчивые губы целовали его в самом непотребном месте, а язык кружил по краю, не поникая внутрь.  
— Ты теперь такой растянутый, — довольно вздохнул Фиддлер, — такой _растраханный_.   
Линк протестующе застонал.  
— Если бы ты только видел, каким широким и ты стал. Хочешь еще?  
Линк прикусил губу и мотнул головой, отворачиваясь. В него проникли пальцы. Линк чувствовал их, но не знал наверняка, сколько в нем поместилось, пока они не начали шевелиться, без особых усилий растягивая его.  
Все пять. Господь всемогущий.  
— Делай что хочешь, — выдавил он, старательно скрывая, как хотелось вновь ощутить эту чудесную наполненность.  
— Как пожелаешь, — без издевки ответил Фиддлер и закинул ноги Линка себе на плечи.  
Он навалился сверху, прижал к земле, мимоходом разорвав мешающиеся веревки, так что онемевшие запястья ударились о пол, и вошел слитным движением. После языка член ничуть не беспокоил. Он не вызывал боли и не извивался — спасибо на этом, — просто долбился внутрь, терся твердой плотью о горячую натруженную кожу.  
Фиддлер заставил Линка закинуть руки себе на плечи. Он приподнял бедра так, чтобы входить до конца, и теперь каждая фрикция сопровождалась мерзким влажным звуком и шлепком о краснеющие ягодицы. Линк чуть постанывал, но и-за бешеного ритма его стоны выходили прерывистыми, почти надрывными. Слезы незаметно прокрались к глазам и теперь чертили по горящим от стыда щекам влажные дорожки. Линк зажмурился, прислушиваясь к частому дыханию над ухом. В него с силой вколачивались, так что все его тело сотрясалось, ему было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо. На периферии сознания все вилась надоедливой мухой полусформированная мысль, но какое она сейчас имела значение?  
Фиддлер перехватил его ноги, развел бесстыдно, облизнул своим длинным языком свежий порез на груди, остановился на сосках и прошелся по шее. Темп чуть ослаб, а потом и вовсе остановился. Фиддлер наклонился чуть-чуть, только для того, чтобы достать языком до лица Линка — и тот с готовностью открыл рот, принимая влажный кончик, принялся облизывать его, ласкать, приглашая повторить поцелуй.  
— Ох, милый, — вздохнул Фиддлер, — ты ведь знаешь, где нам найти Четырнадцатого?  
Он двинул бедрами, Линк подался навстречу, но был остановлен настойчивыми руками.  
— Кого?  
— Аллена Уоллкера.  
— А...  
— Значит, рано.  
Имя казалось смутно знакомым, но зачем о нем вспоминать? Все тело пело натянутой струной, удовольствие, как незавершенное дело, занимало все мысли.  
Язык вновь проник в рот. Поиграл с языком Линка, смочил губы, обещая большее. Член внутри вновь пришел в движение — лихорадочно быстрое. Шлепки раздавались так часто, что Линк почти не слышал промежутка между ними. Он судорожно дергался навстречу, тянулся руками, пытаясь приблизить к себе удовольствие, но его обрывали. Отдаваясь целиком судорожному движению, Линк пропустил тот момент, когда Фиддлер кончил. Он продолжил двигаться, и только по тому, что член внутри начал терять твердость, Линк понял, чего его собираются лишить.  
Фиддлер вынул под протестующие стоны и почти тут же заменил член языком. Он не стал ложиться на пол, а встал на колени и притянул Линка к себе, оставляя ему упор только на лопатки и локти. Линк ощутил, как между ягодиц что-то течет — влажное, липкое и горячее. Боли он не чувствовал, а значит, это была сперма. От стыда загорелось лицо, Линк закрыл его руками.  
— Аллен Уолкер. Четырнадцатый Ной. Где он?  
Язык, божественно скользкий и теплый, скользнул внутрь, заполняя жаждущее тело. Линк подался навстречу, прогибаясь в спине. Губы Фиддлера вновь коснулись его, как и кончик острого носа.  
— Ну?  
— Я н-не знаю...  
Язык пришел в движение. Он принялся двигаться внутри, то собираясь, словно змея, то вытягиваясь. Губы все мяли кожу у входа.  
— Я правда не знаю. Четырнадцатый... Но он открывает порталы только в те места, в которых бывал прежде...  
Язык замедлился, а потом подобрался и медленно начал выходить прочь. Каждое глазное яблоко, скрытое пленкой века, задевало кольцо измученных мышц, доставляя вместе с наслаждением неописуемое мученье. Перенести это не было сил.  
— Нет! — крикнул Линк и не узнал своего голоса. — Пожалуйста, я правда не знаю, где он! Верните...  
— Что вернуть?  
— Ваш... язык...  
— Ну, если ты просишь, — довольно осклабился Фиддлер.  
Он ворвался в горячую плоть, сминая слабое сопротивление. Линк чувствовал все неровности шершавого бугристого отростка. Тот втиснулся в анус, задергался там, как змея, и замер, когда Линк испустил благодарный стон. А потом начал тереться о внутреннюю стенку, надавливая на тот самый центр удовольствия.   
Линк откинул голову, опираясь затылком о холодный пол, поднял руки и согнулся в спине, чтобы достать. Он нашел жесткие волосы Фиддлера и притянул его голову к своей промежности.  
— Пожалуйста, глубже, — прошептал он, не веря в то, что говорит, — Умоляю...   
Фиддлер выполнил его просьбу. Он ввел весь свой язык, потом безжалостно вытащил его и снова толкнул внутрь. Линка обдавало волнами наслаждения, он чувствовал, как сжимаются мышцы, как он пытается сделаться уже, меньше, чтобы ощутить каждый дюйм этого языка. Бесполезно — его слишком долго имели и слишком хорошо растянули. Все, что оставалось — подаваться навстречу с похотью гулящей кошки и громко стонать от чудесных и постыдных ощущений.  
Язык ввинтился в него и ударил изнутри — Линк кончил. Он содрогнулся всем телом — раз, другой, третий... Оргазмы накатывали снова и снова, не давая собраться с мыслями, все больше туманя разум. Пальцы Фиддлера нежно погладили его бедра, язык выскользнул наружу и с упоением собрал разлитое по животу, груди и лицу горячее семя.   
— Красивый малыш, — почти ласково пробормотал Фиддлер. — Заберу тебя себе. Еще не раз послужишь нам.  
Линк не мог оторвать взгляда от его языка: на нем не осталось и половины глаз.


End file.
